SasuNaru Smut PWP
by Nyru
Summary: Porn without plot. SASUNARU. Oneshot.


Some PWP I wrote ages ago to satisfy my SasuNaru craving

Some PWP I wrote ages ago to satisfy my SasuNaru craving. Re-submit.

--

Every touch that Sasuke left burned the blonde and he arched his back with a whimper that, under any other circumstances, he would not have made. It gave Sasuke a rush to know that only he could cause the blonde to make such noises by the simplest of touches. His eyes glinted in amusement as he watched himself trail his hand over Naruto's chest, brushing over a nipple with his thumb and relishing in the way the blonde arced his back towards the raven with a groan.

Sasuke caught Naruto unawares by sinking his teeth into the blonde's neck, exciting a gasp that was soon followed by a moan of mixed pain and pleasure. "Va-vampire," He muttered as his hands linked themselves round Sasuke's neck. Naruto didn't give Sasuke the chance for a retort as he pulled the raven down forcefully for a kiss, their lips clashing hungrily.

It wasn't until then that the raven realised his own arousal and let out a small pant into Naruto's open mouth, filling the gap with his tongue. Without hesitation he straddled the blonde and pushed him back against the bed, aligning their hips and grinding against him forcefully. Surprised by the sudden pleasure coursing through his lower half, Sasuke let out a loud moan before he could stop himself, relieved that Naruto was just as pleasure driven to notice.

"These… off," He panted in the blonde's ear, smirking when he noticed goose bumps on Naruto's skin as he clumsily took his trousers off and flung them aside carelessly. Sasuke didn't waste time in pulling Naruto's boxers off and sliding his hand slowly up Naruto's inner thigh, letting rest there a moment. He let out a small chuckle when Naruto whined and arced his hips upwards, then suddenly took Naruto's length into his hand and massaged it roughly, looking down at the blonde's face for his reaction.

Naruto's face suddenly scrunched up as he thrust his hips up into Sasuke's hand, his hands fisting the sheets as he withered and let out a pant. Sasuke smirked, thinking the blonde looked good like that, and it wasn't until Naruto was glaring at him that he realized his said that out loud. He just smirked at the blonde, not really bothered weather he heard it or not.

"I bet you do- Ahh!" Naruto's retort was cut shot when Sasuke slid his thumb over the tip of the blonde's now weeping member, studying his face carefully and smirking when he got the best type of reaction out of him. Still fisting Naruto's cock, he slid his free hand up to Naruto's mouth and tapped the blonde's lips with his two fingers.

"Suck," He commanded and Naruto took them into his mouth, sucking on them eagerly, knowing exactly what they'll be used for later. Once Sasuke deemed his fingers lubed up enough, he stopped his ministrations so Naruto's length, much to Naruto's disappointment, and trailed his wet fingers down to Naruto's entrance. The trail left a line of saliva in its wake and Sasuke blew on the blonde's chest, a small whimper and a mumbled insult coming from the blonde as he tried to move away from the cold.

Sasuke bit his lip after he told the blonde to relax and slid his finger into Naruto slowly. It didn't hurt, Naruto found out, but it did feel weird. He slowly got used to the feel as Sasuke started to thrust that finger in and out, then he suddenly added a second finger and Naruto let out a whimper of pain before he could stop himself. Sasuke stopped for a moment, twitching as he realized he had caused the blonde pain, but Naruto just told him to carry on. Because pain or not, the friction felt wonderful and soon the blonde was moaning just like he was before.

A loud cry erupted from the blonde's mouth, his eyes going wide then screwing shut as he dug his nails into Sasuke's back. "Does it hurt?" He asked, unsure if Naruto was in pain or pleasure and wincing a little at the nails in his back. Naruto shook his head a little frantically, unable to form the words on his tongue and just tried to push himself down on Sasuke's fingers so that the raven could hit that spot again.

After a few more brutal thrusts to Naruto's prostate, along with more excited noises from Naruto, Sasuke reluctantly removed his fingers from tight warmth and lined his member up with the blonde's entrance. "Ready?" He panted in Naruto's ear while placing his hands either side of the blonde's head that nodded, trying his best to relax for the intrusion that would follow.

It felt like someone was ripping his ass in two when he felt Sasuke enter him, and he bit his hand to stop himself from crying out as he waited for the raven to sheath himself completely. Sasuke knew Naruto was in pain, his eyes fluttering as the warm tightness around his member almost made him loose control. He leaned down and trailed kisses along the blonde's neck, glad when Naruto tilted his head up to allow better access.

It felt like eternity to Sasuke when he finally started moving, letting out a small choked moan when Naruto's muscles clenched round his member every time he pulled back and thrust back in. As soon as Sasuke started moving, the pain eased a lot and Naruto found himself moving his hips in rhythm to Sasuke's thrusts, letting out a small moan as the friction increased. He tightened his grip round Sasuke neck and pulled him down, panting as he leaned up slightly to press his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke returned the kiss a little more forcefully that Naruto, shifting a little so that he was more comfortable. As soon as he shifted Naruto let out a cry and pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily and yet again digging his nails into the raven's back. That's going to leave marks, Sasuke thought with a smirk as he looked at Naruto's face, stopping when his member was pushing up against the blonde's prostate.

Naruto whimpered and gasped, the sudden and intense pleasure making his head swarm and his eyes blurry. He started panting when Sasuke pulled back, only to cry out again when he thrust back in. This went on in a steady rhythm, until Sasuke felt Naruto move and looked down, only to see the blonde move his hand down to pump himself.

Sasuke knocked the blonde's hand out the way and replaced it with his own. Something in his pride wouldn't allow him to let Naruto to that, so he started roughly massaging the blonde's member and pumping in time with his thrusts. He would have to hurry up, because he could already start to feel the burning sensation in his lower stomach.

Thrusting his hips upward, Naruto let out a whimper and clung to Sasuke tighter. He had to close his eyes because every time Sasuke hit that spot, it made white stars dance before his eyes. He knew the raven was smirking at his noises, Naruto could just tell. But he was far too turned on to give a damn. Sasuke's thumb went over the slit on Naruto's cock and the blonde shuddered, crying out again as Sasuke also started sucking, nibbling and licking his exposed neck.

"A-ahh!" Naruto arced his back fully off the bed as his eyes snapped open, feeling as if the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. He came into Sasuke's hand, spilling his seed as Sasuke still pumped him to ride out his orgasm. With a few more thrusts, the clamped muscles round his member finally sent Sasuke over the edge and he jerked forwards roughly as he came into the blonde with a small cry.

Naruto shuddered as he felt Sasuke filling his exhausted body, finally feeling him collapse on top of the blonde. A small smile played on his lips as they just lay there, panting and relishing in the after glow.

Eventually, the reluctantly got up and Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto cracked a joke about the mess they had made. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom for a shower. Seeing the blonde naked like that was enough to make Sasuke want to do that again.


End file.
